


Got any evil in you? Want some?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the slaughter of the iron golem in minecraft episode 96. Michael, Gavin and Ryan kill for kicks. (Not much mavinwood, unfortunately, but I wish to continue this sometime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got any evil in you? Want some?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

"What're you doing, Gavin?" Michael growls as he notices Gavin slip out of the bar with some stranger on his arm. Gavin smirks at him, holding tightly to the unknown man that is staring inquisitively at Michael.  
"Nothing, I'm having a walk with my friend." Gavin insists, gesturing to the stranger who was now smiling at him. It made Michael's blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to rip the guy from Gavin's arm and get rid of him then and there. But he knew better. That wasn't the game, Gavin's favourite game, and Michael would play by the rules if it made him happy.  
"All right, I guess I'll leave you to it then." Michael mutters, acting remorseful though he catches the glint in Gavin's eye as he nods and turns with his new friend. Michael turns to head back into the bar and, as far as the stranger is concerned, grab a few drinks. Michael never makes it through the door.

  
"C'mon, this way. Its a shortcut back to my place." Gavin giggles, stumbling as though he was drunk. He wasn't tipsy in the slightest but he'd rather his partner not know that.  
"Are you sure? It looks a little dark." The man points out, hesitating in the entrance of an alleyway that resembles a black hole. Gavin grins sweetly, shaking his head and tugging insistantly on the man's hand.  
"Its fine, we'll be fine. I walk this way all the time." Gavin tells him and for once, it isn't a lie. The man nods, giving in to Gavin's whims, and trudges along beside Gavin. Gavin slipped his arm from his to grab at his hand instead, swinging them idly as they walked. It put the man at ease, giving him something to concentrate on instead of the slowly suffocating darkness Gavin was leading him into. Gavin had approached him, all eyes and swaying hips and honestly he'd been quite hard to resist. He'd allowed himself to be swept off his feet, following a man he'd met only an hour ago down an alleyway that for some reason sent chills down his spine.

  
In hindsight, he should have seen it coming. Gavin stopped, beaming predatorily at the man before him. His partner blinked in the lack of light, reaching blindly for Gavin as the Brit tugged his hand from his grip. His calloused fingers found nothing and upon giving up the man realised that he couldn't hear him either.  
"G-Gavin?" He called out tentatively, swallowing hard when there was no reply. He spun around uselessly, arms waving wildly as he tried to find purchase on anything. It was to no avail and honestly, the knife found his gut long before he stopped spinning. The man let out a choked sound, hands desperately reaching for the metal that twisted in his stomach. His fingers were coated in something wet as they wrapped around someone's hand, tugging insitently at it and urging it to pull the knife away. He'd long since lost the ability to speak, choking on spit and a much thicker substance that pulled a devastated sob from him.  
"I'm so sorry." The words dripped with sympathy and, more horrifyingly, spoken in a familiar british accent.

  
Michael laughed as he neared their latest victim, coming up behind him and sandwiching the poor man between Gavin's body and his own.  
"No you're not, Gavin." Michael said, clearly amused despite the desire and messy situation they'd found themselves in. His own blade tickled the man's throat for less than a second before he dragged it slowly but surely against his skin. Gavin watched as it left a thin, menacing red line in its wake. Their victim dropped to the ground as Michael released him and Gavin pulled his knife free.   
"You're right. I love it, I love it." Gavin said, smiling softly down at the now dead man. Michael stepped forward, a broad and bloodied hand cupping the back of Gavin's neck and bringing him closer. Gavin sealed their lips with a smile, falling into a familiar rythmn as the kiss grew heated. When they pulled apart, Michael laughed breathily as he thought of the corpse at their feet.  
"We should probably clean up our mess." He suggested and Gavin nodded reluctantly.

  
"Yeah, I'll call Ryan so that he can bring the van." Gavin said as he pulled his phone from his pocket, smearing blood across the screen.  
"Do you think he'll be pissed that we had fun without him?" Michael wondered aloud as he kicked the body on the ground. Gavin shrugged as an evil smirk spread across his face.  
"Dunno but hey, there's always next time."


End file.
